Is she sweet, clumsy, or fierce?
by KamenAnimeX
Summary: fanfic kedua untuk Anifan xoxo. Please be nice karena nih cerita humor dan aku ndak pintar dalam humor. kalo misalnya ada yang ndak kenal sama beberapa tokohnnya tolong di cari dulu. cerita ini berisi tentang kecerobohan dan keganasan cewek cewek yang ada di DW. satu kerajaan satu cewek kalo mau nambah tolong ditulis direview atau di PM boleh. kalo ndak lucu ya maaf, please enjoy
1. Guan Yinping

**_A/N:Yay, I have made another fanfic. But it's different, it is humor and I'm not good at humor (Why did I write this?). It's all for my best friend AniFan xoxo so I'll do my best._**

**_For humor story I'll use Indonesian because it's funnier and I am using it nnn sekarang(now). Ok sekarang sudah pakek indo._**

**_Nah, karena kula itu wong jawa. Jadi, maaf karena logat jawa itu omongannya sedikit ndak sopan. Itu baru bahasanya kalo ceritanya, pokoknya GJ(gak jelas), OOC, sama mungkin ya mumet(muter-muter bingung)._**

**_kalo sudah ngerti, MULAI!_**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1: Guan Yinping

Pada suatu hari di kerajaan Shu, para anak-anak Guan dan teman-teman mereka sedang berada di luar istana. Guan Ping dan Xing Cai sedang berlatih bersama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu, Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao pun juga berlatih bersama, selain itu, Bao Sanniang dan Guan Suo, ya sedang pagangan tangan dan rangkul-rangkulan (ciiiieeeee), kalau Guan Yinping sedang membawa tas besar dan kelihatannya berat. Tapi Yinping ndak keberatan. walaupun krempeng tapi kuat.

Bao Sanniang: "Eh, Yinping?. Mau kemana bawa tas segedhe gajah tuh?"

Guan Yinping: "Ndak kemana-mana kok cuman pergi ke hutan sebentar"

Guan Suo: "Ke hutan? Emangnya mau apaan?"

Guan Yinping: " ADA DEH, pokoknya ke hutan"

Guan Suo: " ya sudah tapi, cepet balik ya"

Guan Yinping: " Iya kak Suo, beres. Aku pamit dulu ya, titip pamit buat kak Ping sama Xing"

Yinping pergi ke hutan, tapi dia ngapain ya?

.-.

_Di Hutan_

Guan Yinping: "hah…, di sini nih pas banget. aku pasang aja sekarang"

Dia membuka tas besarnya itu dan mengeluarkan isinya dan isinya itu tali tebel sama jarum-jarum.

Guan Yinping: "Untung tante Yueying mbolehin aku pinjem. Padahal alasannya cuman buat nangkap kuda tapi, aslinya buat njebak Beruang hihihihihi, lumayanlah bisa nambah otot"

Ya seperti katanya, Yinping pingin nangkep beruang terus nantang buat berantem, biar tambah berotot seperti bapaknya atau kayak Dian Wei dari Wei. Yinping pingin banget ngalahin Dian Wei, Kalo Dian Wei bisa tengkar sama harimau, Yinping mau tengkar ama yang lebih kuat dan besar yaitu beruang salah satunya.

Guan Yinping: "Ok sudah selesai akhirnya, susah tapi akhirnya berhasil. Nah sekarang tinggal tunggu beruang semoga dapet"

Yinping berkata dengan polosnya. Cara kerja jebakannya, kalau ada yang menginjak talinya nanti ketarik sampai naik ke pohon tinggi, kalau mau lepas dari tali nanti jatuh ke jarum-jarum yang sudah di pasang (maaf saya tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lebih detailed). Setelah itu ia pergi masuk ke hutan untuk menunggu kedatangannya beruang kalau hogi bisa dapat, kalau ndak ya 1pasraho wae.

.-.

Kembali ke istana

Guan Ping dari tadi selesai latihan sama Xing Cai, nyari Yinping sampek lari kemana-mana sampek ngos-ngosan (sampek lelah).

Guan Ping: " SUO!, kamu lihat Yinping ndak?. Dari tadi ndak kelihatan, di kamar ndak ada, di ruangannya ayah tidak ada, pergi kemana dia?"

Guan Suo: " lho ya, aku lupa. Yinping tadi ke hutan, aku lupa untuk memberi tahu kakak, maaf"

Guan Ping: " *face palm* haduuuhhh, suo suo. 2Mbok ya beritahu apa, aku sudah nyari se istana. Hampir mau ditonjok ama Xing Cai gara-gara aku ndak sengaja ngintip pas dia ganti baju, apalagi hampir mau di bunuh sama om Zhang Fei"

Guan Suo: " aaaaahh iya kak maaf kak maaf. Oh iya omong-omong, kak Ping tadi berlatih sama Xing Cai berapa menit?"

Guan Ping: " Sekitar satu jam setengah rasanya, emangnya ada apa?"

Guan Suo: " waktu yang di perlukan untuk kakak berlatih dan ditambah waktu untuk mencari Yinping se istana. Hmmmmm…, sepertinya Yinping dari pagi belum kembali dan sekarang sudah siang. Katanya ia akan cepat kembali"

*Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao datang*

Guan Xing: " Lho, kak Ping, Suo, ada apa?, kok kayak lagi mikirin sesuatu"

Zhang Bao: " Iya, lagi mikirin apa sih? Kok kayak serius banget"

Guan Suo: " Oh kak Xing, itu kita sedang memikirkan Yinping. Tadi ke hutan katanya ingin cepat pulang tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali"

Guan Xing: " hah!, benarkah, sedang apa ia pergi ke hutan?"

Guan Suo: " Entahlah, tapi ia tadi membawa tas besar dan berat sekali"

Zhang Bao: "Hallah, kalo misalnya ia kecapekan tidak mungkin, tapi kemungkinan ia tersesat atau kemungkinan ketemu hewan buas terus Yinpingnya luka-luka atau jadi "calon" mangsa hahahhhahah"

*Zhang Bao dipukul Guan Xing*

Guan Xing: "Udaah, jangan pikir macam-macam kayak gitu kalo misalnya sungguhan marah nanti bapak"

Para putra Guan tidak ingin mengingat waktu mereka dimarahi habis-habisan sama ayah mereka karena membuat Yinping menangis karena tidak ingin dipinjamkan senjata buatan kayu mereka untuk bermain.

Guan Ping: " *geleng kepala* heeh, mending kita cari aja daripada nanti kiamat"

*Suo, Xing, dan Zhang Bao setuju*

dan mereka pergi ke hutan untuk mencari Yinping. Sesampai di hutan mereka berpencar, Ping ke barat, Suo ke tenggara, Xing ke utara, dan Zhang Bao ke timur. Mereka mencari dan mencari tapi tidak ada Yinping.

Saat di tempatnya Xing

Guan Xing: " Yinping kamu di mana?, semuanya mencarimu"

*Guan Xing menginjak tali jebakannya Yinping*

Guan Xing: "woah, eh apa apaan ini, kok aku terbalik. Hah, apa itu bersinar-sinar?"

Xing melihat jarum-jarum tajam nan mematikan pas di bawahnya dengan jumlah banyak.

Guan Xing: " WHAAAAA, TOOOOOLLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG!"

Xing teriak-teriak dengan kerasnya, untungnya Zhang Bao datang

Zhang Bao: " Xing, Xing kamu dimana?, woi jawab!"

Guan Xing: " 3neng kene, di sini!"

Zhang Bao: " *Lihat ke atas pohon* Waduuuuh!"

Guan Xing: " tolong jangan tanya kok bisa, aku aja ndak tahu"

*Zhang Bao lari ke dekat pohon*

Guan Xing: "Eh, Zhang Bao hati-hati ada jarum"

Zhang Bao: " lelellelelleh *berhenti pas hampir mau nginjak* phew hampir saja"

Guan Yinping: "yes, akhirnya dapat. Huh? Kak xing, Zhang Bao sedang apa?"

Yinping akhirnya muncul sambil membawa senjatnya. Ia binggung ketika melihat kakaknya dengan temannya, begitu juga dengan Xing dan Zhang Bao.

Zhang Bao: "Yinping, kamu apa yang masang jebakan ini? Tuh lihat kakakmu sampek kena"

Guan Yinping: " Iya maaf kak. Emang Yinping sengaja pasang jebakan buat nangkap beruang"

Zhang Bao: "Beruang?!, buat apa nangkap beruang?"

Guan Yinping: " ya buat diajak berantem terus bisa nambah otot biar kayak Dian Wei dari Wei "

Zhang Bao: " *face palm* aduuh, Yinping yinping. Udah aku omongin, kamu ini sudah kuat ndak perlu kayak Dian Wei itu. Walau tubuh kecil kamu ini dah kuat, mending jadi diri sendiri semua suka sama kamu yang sekarang"

Guan Yinping: "Zhang Bao, terima kasih *Blush*"

Zhang Bao: " *menggaruk kepalanya* sama-sama"

Waktu mereka untuk menatap sesama pun mulai tapi….

Guan Xing: "eh!, simpen tuh mesraannya buat nanti. Turunin dong aku, pegel tahu ndak? terbalik kayak gini"

Zhang Bao: " oh sori Xing, terbawa waktu tadi, lupa jadinya"

Guan Xing: "Sudah!, cepet turunin"

Guan Yinping: "Kak Xing kalo mau turun mudah kok, tinggal potong aja talinya"

Guan Xing: "Yinping adikku tersayang, seharusnya kayak gitu tapi di bawahku ada jarum-jarum tajam!"

Guan Yinping: "oh ya, aku lupa *nggaruk kepala sambil melet*"

Guan Xing: "YINPING KAMU MAU AKU MATI APA?!"

Zhang Bao: "uda da dah, Yinping turunin tuh kakakmu"

Guan Yinping: "Gimana ya?...ah aku tahu"

Yinping akhirnya mencoba mendorong pohon tersebut walaupun terlihat "impossible" tapi, dengan kuatnya Yinping mendorong pohon itu sampai maju beberapa cm dari tempat sebelumnya. Walaupun sedikit jaraknya, Guan Xing aman dari jarum-jarum, lalu ia memotong talinya dan ia akhirnya bebas.

Guan Xing: "Kerja bagus, Yinping terima kasih"

Zhang Bao: "thu kan, jadilah diri sendiri jangan jadi orang lain"

Guan Yinping: *tersenyum*

Guan Ping: "Syukurlah kalian menemukan Yinping"

Suaranya Ping pun terdengar. Ia berlari menuju mereka bersama dengan Suo.

Guan Suo: "YINPING!, kau tidak apa?"

Guan Yinping: "Ah, Kak Ping, Kak Suo. *tidak sengaja melemparkan senjatanya* ….oops "

Senjatanya Yinping Terlempar dan jatuh *Blek* pas di Ping

Guan Ping: " *Blek* aduh duh duh *Pingsan*"

Guan Suo: "kak Ping!"

Xing & Bao: "Kak PING!"

Guan Yinping: " yah salah lagi deh *menggaruk kepala sambil melet*

.-.

**_Kata jawa(untuk yang tidak mengerti)_**

**_1. Pasraho wae: pasrah saja_**

**_2. Mbok ya beritahu apa: tolong diberitahu_**

**_Neng kene: di sini_**

**_Ya itulah ceritanya, maaf karena mungkin typo atau salah kata tapi ya saya menggunakan logat jawa, so please understand._**

**_Nah, ni kan Yinping selanjutnya Wang yi_**


	2. Wang Yi (School)

**_Selanjutnya Wang yi, ya satu kigdom satu cewek. Sebenarnya aku sudah nyiapin yang lain cuman susah mikir ceritanya._**

**_Ama AniFanxoxo maaf kalo kamu ndak kenal cewek-ceweknya, Yinping ada di DW 8, ni Wang Yi ada di DW 7. Kalo pingin tahu tanya aja bala-balaku (wikia)_**

**_saya tidak mempunyai Dynasty Warriors. cerita ini OOC, GJ extreme, mumet, dan typo(damn you auto fix -_-)  
_**

**_maaf juga karena ada kata-kata yang tidak sopan forgive me_**

**_Nah semua yang perlu dikatakan sudah disebutkan,…..MULAI!_**

Chapter 2: Wang Yi (School)

Di sekolah Dynasty, ada seorang murid perempuan yang ganas. Banyak yang takut ama dia tapi ya ndak terlalu banyak, cewek itu bernama Wang Yi. Wang yi mengikuti ekstrakurikuler memanah, kendo, dan bela diri (bak cewek kok suka gituan). Ada alasan dia ikut ekstra-ekstra itu, biar dia bisa bikin musuh bebuyutannya yang bernama Ma Chao kapok.

Wang yi: "Ma Chao si Brengsek itu, hati-hati kalo sampek ketemu ama berbuat ulah lagi, akan aku buat dia kapok"

Kenapa si Wang yi ndak suka sama Ma Chao? Ya bilang aja emang ndak suka ama si Ma Chao pernah buat selebaran tentang rahasianya Wang yi sampai pacarnya Wang yi minta putus karena Ma Chao. Tapi ndak hanya itu, dari kecil Wang yi sama Ma Chao sudah bersama-sama tapi hubungannya ya….omong aja kayak nenek moyang mereka ya juga bermusuhan to the max tapi, sampek sekarang mereka selalu bersama dari TK sampek SMP mereka sesekolah dan sekelas terus, sekarang SMA tambah sesekolah lagi, wah apa mereka emang jodoh ya? (iiihhhiy ciiiiiieeeee)

Pas saat pelajaran olahraga, kelasnya Wang yi sama Ma chao jam pelajaran olahraganya sama tapi beda guru. Kalo di kelasnya Ma Chao yang ngajar pak Zhang Fei, di kelasnya Wang yi itu pak Xiahou Yuan. Pernah sekali sekali mereka bermain di satu tim yang sama atau co-op, tapi mereka ndak puas bukannya ndak saling membantu malahan saling menyakiti. Pas mau selesai, Wang yi ijin sebentar ke locker cewek. Dia sedikit sebel karena pas pelajaran voli, dia tadi dikalahin sama cewek-cewek di kelasnya Ma Chao, sampek diejek-ejek sama Ma Chao karena cupu.

Wang yi: "DASAR BRENGSEK! *nendang keranjang baju kotor*…..hmmmm?"

Ia melihat baju-baju olahraga kotor yang jatuh dari keranjang yang dia tendang, langsung ia berpikir karena si Ma Chao udah kapokin dia saatnya untuk balasan.

_DING DENG DONG_

Waktunya pergantian pelajaran anak-anak di kelas Shu dan Wei masuk ke locker untuk berganti baju.

_Di locker pria kelas Shu _

Jiang Wei: " hebat kamu Zhao, passingnya berhasil terus"

Guan Ping: "iya, aku aja ndak berhasil sama sekali, susah"

Zhao Yun: "hallaah, aku hebat apanya. Hebatan Ping kali, ngeblocknya uuueeess mantep"

Ma Dai: " iya, Ping kan anaknya pak Guan Yu tapi, ia lebih pinter di olahraga daripada di sejarah. Eh, Chao kamu kenapa?"

Ma Dai melihat sepupunya yang kebingungan dan merasa tidak enak

Ma Chao: "kalian ndak membau sesuatu yang apek?"

Jiang Wei: "Apek? *sniff* ndak tuh, mungkin bajumu sendiri"

Ma Dai: "ya mungkin itu, kalo ndak ya penciumanmu ada gangguan"

*semuanya tertawa*

Ma Chao: "hahha, ya mungkin itu ya."

Ia mencoba memikirkan bahwa bau apek yang ia cium itu khayalan, tapi pas ngliat lockernya sedikit terbuka ia jadi tambah ndak enak. Pas mau dibuka…..

Ma Chao: "yeeekkk, apa apaan iki?"

Ma Dai: " *sambil nutup hidung* Oi Chao, aku kembalikan apa yang aku katakan. Aiish, kok baju-baju kotor nan apek, nan kotor, sing ambune kaya ampas kok bisa ada di lockermu?"

Zhao Yun: "apaan nih baunya kok ndak enak?. *melihat isi lockernya si Ma Chao* wow, Chao tuh baju punyamu semua?

*Zhao Yun digepuk Ma Chao*

Ma Chao: " ya ndak mungkin delleh, baju segini apek dan bau ndak mungkin punyaku semua"

Ma Dai:" nih krahnya warna indigo, berarti nih punyanya wei. Dari ukurannya rasanya punyanya cewek"

Ma Chao & Zhao yun: "Cewek?!"

Pang Tong: " ngomongin tentang baju-baju itu, yang mbawa itu salah satu murid cewek dari kelas Wei"

Semua langsung kaget karena Pang Tong, salah satu staf di sekolah datang secara tiba-tiba.

Jiang Wei: " Pak Pang Tong kok bisa tahu?"

Pang Tong: "ya tadi dia mbawa tumpukan baju tuh, terus ngedobrak pintu locker kalian terus mbuka lokernya Ma Chao dengan paksa terus di tinggal di situ"

Guan Ping: " kok ndak bapak tegur?"

Pang Tong: " moh, cewek ganas nglawan bapak yang tua ini. Heeeh mending aku mati aja, nakutin tahu ndak cewek itu"

Guan Ping: " apakah yang dimaksud itu *gulp* Wang yi?"

Pang Tong: "aku takut buat nyebut tapi *ngangguk*"

Cowok-cowok Shu langsung gemetaran semua, tahu Wang yi sudah berani kayak gini, langkah berikutnya bisa mbunuh orang.

Zhao Yun: " waduuh, Chao bisa mati kamu atau mungkin kita juga"

Ma Chao: "ndak mungkinlah, nanti pas istirahat dakinterogasi anak itu"

Ma Dai: " Chao kamu ndak takut apa?"

Ma Chao: "Takut?, takut ndak, marah ya. Dari dulu kayak gini terus kok ndak pernah berhenti sih, si janda itu!"

Ma Dai: " woos, Chao kamu ndak suka sama dia kenapa sih?"

Ma Chao: "ndak suka ya ndak suka, pernah pas SD aku dijeburin ke got. Pulang-pulang bau sampah dimarahin ama papa Teng"

Jiang Wei: "SD?, Chao kamu sesekolah sama Wang Yi sejak kapan?

Ma Chao: "sejak TK"

*ZY,MD,JY,GP (zhao yun, ma dai, jiang wei, guan ping) jaw drop*

Guan Ping: " serius Chao?!, sejak TK sesekolah?!"

Ma Chao: " bukan hanya sesekolah, satu kelas malahan. TK sampai SMP sesekolah ama sekelas terus bosen aku ngliat mukanya terus. Nah sekarang tambah SMA satu sekolah, mau meledak aku sudah ndak tahan dari dulu dikerjain tiap hari. Wis nasib nasib"

Zhao Yun: " ehem, wah Chao kamu rasanya jodoh ama Wang yi"

Ma Chao: " JODOH?!, JODOHMU KALI!. Kagak mau aku sama cewek itu"

Ma Dai: "eh sepupu, inget kata mutiaraku ini, Dari musuhan akan tumbuh benih-benih cinta yang ….."

*Ma Dai pingin nglanjutin tapi bibirnya ditapuk ama Ma Chao*

Ma Chao: " Mutiara karatan, aku suka ama dia dari Negara mana coba?, ndak mungkin terjadi"

Jiang Wei: "eeiiitss, belum tentu dia kan ada poin bagusnya kan?"

Ma Chao: "apa coba?, sebutkan!"

Jiang Wei: " jangan tanya aku, kamu kan yang terus bersama dia, jadi kamu yang tahu"

Ma Chao: "Jiang Wei?, aku tanya kamu, trus kamu tanya ke aku, aku ndak tahu, kamu ya ndak tahu, aku tanya ke siapa terusan?"

Jiang Wei:" tanya ke Wang yi sendiri lah"

Ma Chao: "moh, MALLLEEEESSSS"

Pang Tong: "eh Chao, nanti kamu ya jadi suka sama dia. Benih-benih cintakan tidak bisa berhenti tumbuh. Ayo sudah kalian cepet ganti seragam, setelah ini kan pelajaran PKN sama pak Huang Zhong"

Semua cowok Shu: " wadduuuuuh!, cepetan nih"

Cowok-cowok shu langsung cepet ganti baju trus lari ke kelas. Nah, itu nasib Shu kalo di Wei, sedang pelajaran IPS sama pak Pang De.

Pang De: " baiklah sebelum kalian istirahat, mari kita ulang apa yang telah kita pelajari, Guo Jia tolong sebutkan apa artinya Poliandri"

Guo Jia: "hmmm, maaf pak saya ndak tahu"

Pang De: "ndak tahu?, ya sudah ganti Li Dian!"

Li Dian: " ya pak, poliandri itu …..ehhh..hmmmm(2 menit mikir ndak nemu)"

Author Kamen: "mas cepetan mas, jawab mas jangan tunggu bel" (lah lapo aku disini?)

Li Dian: "eh, Ngapain kamu disini?!"

Author Kamen: "Mboh mas, saya saja ndak tahu (dengan datarnya) -_-"

Li Dian: "PERGI SANA TUH!, nonton YKS kek, main Ipad kek, gambar kek, jangan masuk keceritanya sendiri dong"

*Author Kamen di tendang Li Dian keluar kelas, Li Dian kembali duduk dengan senyum*

Pang De: "Li Dian, tolong jawab!"

Li Dian: " eeehh, pak maaf sinyal di otak saya jelek"

*Pang De facepalm*

Pang De: "ya sudah. Yue Jin, jangan sampek sinyal otakmu juga jelek"

Yue Jin: " oooh, saya ndak jelek pak tapi, tambah konslet (dengan senang hati)"

Pang De: "(marah) PIKIRANMU DARI TADI DIMANA SIH!. Orang disini otak ketinggalan"

Yah sambil si duo otak sinyal dimarahin pak Pang De akhirnya ada yang angkat tangan.

Wang Yi: " pak saya tahu jawabannya!"

Pang De: "oh, Wang Yi tumben angkat tangan. Ok coba sebutkan arti dari Poliandri"

Wang Yi: " poliandri itu istri yang memilki banyak suami"

Pang De: "nah, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa jawab. NDAK KAYAK KALIAN BERDUA OTAK PAKEK SINYALAN!"

*Li Dian dan Yue Jin keringetan ketakutan*

_DING DENG DONG_

Bel berbunyi saatnya untuk istirahat, semua anak-anak di kelas Wei langsung bingung semua mengapa?. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya si Wang Yi angkat tangan buat jawab pertnyaan guru apalagi dia kayak sambil senyum dan Wang Yi jarang senyum pas pelajaran. Kalo pas pelajaran kerjanya cuman cemberut aja sampek panjang monyongnya 20m (Author ditusuk Wang Yi) ok bukan 20 m tapi 2cm. saking penasaran Zhen Ji sama Cai Wanji langsung hampirin Wang Yi.

Zhen Ji: "eh Wang yi kamu kenapa kok senyum-senyum gitu biasanya cemberut"

Cai Wenji: " iya tumben njawab pertanyaan dari pak Pang De, biasanya cuman diiieeem trus"

Wang Yi: "*sambil senyum tapi muka sinis* emangnya ndak boleh seneng?"

ZJ & CWj : *merinding*"eeeehhhh boleh kok ndak ada yang nglarang"

Wang Yi: " ya sudah, Bye guys"

Wang yi pergi meninggalkan dua cewek yang ketakutan itu untuk pergi ke kantin dan anehnya dia jalan sambil kayak loncat gituh(?), wis mboh pokoke dengan gembira. Semua murid kelas Wei lansung bingung.

Cao Pi: " Waaadddduuuuh!, gawat nih si Wang Yi konslet"

Guo Jia: "iya yah, sistemnya rusak. Wah bisa gawat nih harus diperbaiki"

*Wang yi ngasik Death Glare ke Cao Pi dan Guo Jia*

Wang Yi: "sori ya, tapi aku ini manusia bukan mesin NGERTI?!"

CP & GJ : "*merinding* ngerti ngerti, ampunilah kami, maafkanlah kami" (nih mau minta maaf atau mau doa tobat)

Lanjut lagi perjalananya Wang Yi ke kantin. Pas sudah mau deket, eeiiitts, ia melihat seseorang yang ia ndak suka. Senyumnya turun jadi cemberut dan tangannya dikepal kayak pingin hajar orang. ya readers si Wang Yi nglihati si Ma Chao the Splendid tapi, buat Wang Yi itu si Ma Chao otak cacat. Ma Chao ya juga ngliatin si Wang Yi, sang Dewi Janda. Langsung dua samberan petir membatasi mereka sebagai tanda rivalry dan meraka berdua ngambil langkah maju sampek mereka berhadapan.

Wang Yi:" minggir kamu, nggagu jalan tahu ndak?"

Ma Chao: " oh ya ta?, masa? Aku nggagu jalan bukannya kamu yang ngehalangi jalan"

Wang Yi: *senyum dengan santai* "ndak aku ndak halangin jalan tapi kamu yang ngahalngi, otak kuda"

Ma Chao: (OTAK KUDA?!)

Wang Yi: "nih aku kasih pantun. Secara mendadak rumah harus dicat lagi, udah otak kuda otaknya cacat lagi"

Pas si Wang Yi ngomong itu, semua murid yang disekitar mereka ndenger trus ketawa termasuk Ma Dai yang ada di sebelahnya Ma Chao. Langsung kemarahnnya naik jadi Extreme. Wah wah harus dibalas nih.

Ma Chao: " kalo begitu aku juga punya pantun untukmu. Ibu-ibu di lingkunganku suka pakek bedak, kamu itu Janda tahu ndak!"

Wang Yi langsung ngepel tangannya, trs ngluarin kata-kata kotor dari mulutnya, tentu Ma Chao juga mbales. ndak mau dia kalah sama janda ini, Wang Yi juga ndak mau kalah sama otak kuda ini. Mereka bertengkar heboh sampek semua murid coba melerai tapi mereka ndak bisa. Tahu keadaan kayak gini, si Ma Dai malah mikir pingin ngerjain sepupunya. Dia pikir mumpung muka Ma Chao sama Wang Yi deket-deketan dia mau ambil kesempatan(Dai mending jangan nanti Wang Yi jadi narget kamu0_0). Si Ma Dai dengan ragu-ragu mendorong Ma Chao sampek nyium Wang Yi MtM (ndak akan beritahu kepanjangnnya).

Ma Dai: "sori Chao, KAAABBBBUUUURRR!"

*Ma Dai langsung kabur dari tempat itu*

Ma Chao sama Wang Yi binggung pas mereka memisahkan bibir mereka. Ma Chao hanya melongo 3 detik langsung….kemarahan Extreme tingkat Dewa

Ma Chao: " MMAAAAAAAA DDDDAAAAAAIIIIII!, KEMBALI LOE BRENGSEK ANAK BAJINGAN!"

Pas Ma Chao mau ngejar, pundaknya dipegang sama seseorang. Dia ngliat ke belakang dengan ragu-ragu sambil merinding dan ia melihat Wang Yi dengan muka sinis dengan aura "urge to kill rises". Dia pingin kabur juga tapi genggammanya si Wang Yi sekuat cakar elang yang telah menangkap tikus dan muka Wang Yi kayak heeeh wis pokoke kayak setan mau mbunuh orang.

Wang Yi: "Mau kemana kamu kuda brengsek?"

Ma Chao: *merinding sama hujan keringat*

Wang Yi: "nggak kemana-mana kan? kalo begitu GO TO HELL!"

Dan hukumannya si Ma Chao telah mulai, ndak tahu mau diapain sama Wang Yi (padahal aku yang nulis kok ndak tahu) ya pokoknya dibuat kapok sama sengsara, ndak tahu kalo si Ma Chao nanti masih hidup atau pada akhirnya ya you know, goodbye. Tapi doakan saja mereka akan mulai saling menyukai dan akhirnya happily ever after.

**_ Ya inggih, cerita kaping loro sampun digawe, Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah?. Bagus atau jelek sing penting aku seneng, ancur atau perfect sing penting aku seneng, wis apa ae komentare sing penting I have no regret, well mungkin sedikit. _**

**_Ok nih Wang Yi selesai next Tante Yandere, Zhang Chunhua. _**


	3. Zhang Chunhua (Modern Days)

Chapter 3: Zhang Chunhua(Modern Day)

**_Yo back again, sekarang gantian tante Yandere. Siapa tante Yandere? Yaitu Zhang Chunhua. Kenapa kok Yandere? Karena ya….sedikit menakutkan sampai Sima Yi saja takut (maaf tante tapi emang betul), pertama aku dan temenku manggilnya "Yandere Sialan" tapi kan Zhang Chunhua cantik sama sakit kalo dipanggil gitu jadi aku ganti "Tante Yandere". Cerita ini berkisar pada Zaman sekarang._**

**_Xtreme guavaniko, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review-reviewnya. Soalnya baru pertama kali dapat review dari author lain selain anifan xoxo (gomen anifan-dono….) dan guest, so I thank you once more. _**

**_WARNING, OOC, typo, GJ extreme, mumet setengah mati_**

**_Kedatangan Author lagi_**

**_I think that's all,…..MULAI!_**

**_._**

**_._**

di kota yang dikenal dengan sebutan Jin(?), hidup keluarga yang rukun dan tentram(?) ya ndak terlalu lah, keluarga yang bisa dianggap rukun ancur (?) itu adalah keluaraga Sima. Kepala keluaraga Sima adalah Sima Yi, yang telah menikah selama 20 tahun dengan Zhang Chunhua mempunyai 2 anak yaitu Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao. Walaupun Sima Yi kepala keluarga, Zhang Chunhua-lah yang sebenarnya berkuasa.

Sebagai ibu, harus menyayangi keluarga, melakukan kewajiban sebagai istri, dan memperlakukan suami dan anak-anak dengan kasih sayang, itu kalo di keluarga lain. Kalo di keluarga Sima, Zhang Chunhua juga menyayangi keluarga tapi, (sigh) dia kalo marah huebat setengah mati sampek suami dan anak-anak pun takut. Ndak nurut sekali wis bye-bye (no need to know the meaning).

Pada suatu hari, Zhang Chunhua pergi ke sekolah Jin untuk menjemput 2 putranya yang lebih dianggap ke musuh daripada kakak adik (hebate-hebate…). Pas sampek, dia sebel karena ngliat 2 putranya tengkar kayak Cain dan Abel, vampire dengan werewolf, Tom and Jerry (dimusuo Shi dan Zhao) jangan salahkan aku emang betul, wis opo ae sing bermusuhan iku cirine Shi dan Zhao.

Zhang Chunhua: "Shi! Zhao!, ayo pulang!"

Sima Shi: " Zhao, liat tuh nilai mat-mu. Kok bisa sih?! Dapet 52" (nilai langganan Author Kamen)

Sima Zhao: "emangnya kenapa sih kak?, nilai ulangan ndak penting kok di permasalahin? *dengan PD*

Sima Shi: *kemarahan tinggi*"NDAK PENTING?! ntik kalo ndak naik kelas tanggung jawabmu lho!"

Sima Zhao: "*sigh* tanggung jawab tanggung jawab lagi! Capek aku kakak omelin tentang tanggung jawab terus!"

Shi dan Zhao tengkar dan tengkar ndak ada henti. Pertama pertengkaran dimulai dari nilainya Zhao yang turun gunung, lah malahan diteruskan dengan pertengkaran mengenai sangu bakpaonya si Shi diabil terus sama si Zhao. Sang ibu ingin menegur tapi ndak akan di reken(dianggap). Beberapa menit pun lewat, tapi iki pertengkaran Antara kucing dan anjing kok belum selesai juga sih. Sang ibu-pun kehilangan kesabaran dan langsung bertindak.

*telinganya Shi dan Zhao dijewer*

Zhang Chunhua: "SUDAH CUKUP! Mama ndak mau ndenger satu kata ndak SATU HURUF PUN DARI MULUT KALIAN! NGERTI?!"

*Shi & Zhao ngangguk sambil nahan teriakan kesakitan*

Zhang Chunhua: "Sudah, ayo pulang. Lihat wis jam segini mama kelewatan Sh*wIm*h gara-gara kalian. Haduuh hari ini special istri lagi ….T^T"

Mereka akhirnya pulang (akihre…), namun saat sampai dirumah Zhang Chunhua marahin kedua anknya habis-habisan karena seperti katanya tadi ia kelewatan acara favoritnya yang pada hari itu episode special istri. Sang suami pun juga ikut dimarahi habis-habisan dan ia hanya bisa mendengarkan, mengangguk, dan menuruti kata-kata kemarahan istirnya yang lebih hebat daripada amarah api di neraka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah belanja 45 Bakpao untuk anaknya Sima Shi, Zhang Chunhua kembali pulang. Dalam perjalanan ia melewati taman dan melihat anaknya, Sima Zhao yang sedang berbicara dengan pacarnya Wang Yuanji dibawah pohon sakura(cciiieeee)

Wang Yuanji: "eh Zhao, kita sudah pacaran berapa bulan ya?"

Sima Zhao: "2 bulan, emangnya kenapa?"

Wang Yuanji: "ndak kok, cuman eee….eto kok kayak udah lama gitu, ndak bisa dihitung"

Sima Zhao: "2 bulan sih emang lama mulai dari pertama kali aku nembak kamu sampek sekarang"

Wang Yuanji: "iya sih, cuman gimana ya? Aanuu rasanya kurang gitu"

Sima Zhao: "kurang?"

Wang Yuanji: "ndak tahu tapi rasanya ada yang "missing" gitu"

*Zhao memeluk Wang Yuanji dari belakang*

Wang Yuanji: *Blush Meter: 90%* "EH! ZHAO! Kamu ngapain sih? /"

Sima Zhao: "ndak apa-apa kan? Selama kita pacaran belum pernah pelukan"

Wang Yuanji: "ii I I iya sih. Na Zhao, selain pelukan bukti apa lagi kalo kamu sayang sama aku"

Sima Zhao: "ABCDEFG"

Wang Yuanji: "Maksud?"

Sima Zhao: "A Boy Can Do Everything For a Girl"

Wang Yuanji: *Blush Meter: +100%* *fangirlan dihati* "aadduuhhh, Zhao….."

Sima Zhao: " hihihi J"

Saat mendengar sang anak mengatakan itu, Zhang Chunhua langsung cemburu. Bwe? (kenapa) karena Yuanji dan Zhao baru pacaran 2 bulan sudah mesraan ginih, lah Zhang Chunhua ama Sima Yi, 20 tahun pernikahan ndak pernah mesraan seperti ini.

Author Kamen: "yah, sabar tante. Mungkin om Sima Yi blm siap buat mesraan gituan" (maneh maneh lapo aku disini)

Zhang Chunhua: "BELUM SIAP GIMANA! Udah 20 tahun menikah nggak pernah kayak begitu hiks….hiks….."

Author Kamen: "ya mungkin saking takutnya ndak bisa gituan mungkin"

Zhang Chunhua: *sambil nangis Author Kamen ditonjok* "hiks….hiks JANGAN NGOMONG GITUH! Walau aku jahat aku masih sayang ama keluarga hiks hiks"

Author Kamen: "ya maaf tante atas kekurang ajaran saya. Tapi kapan-kapan kalo suami mbanyol sama istri kapan-kapan digeblak. Seperti bapak saya, mbanyolin mama digeblak"

Zhang Chunhua: "huh? Masa? Mamamu kan sayang sama bapakmu"

Author Kamen: "Emang. Yang nggeblak saya, bkn mama" (anak kurang ajar betulan)

Zhang Chunhua: *sweatdrop* "ya ampun, kasihan aku sama bapakmu"

Author Kamen: " hihhihihihi ^_^.Oh ya, tante kalo penasaran banget, tanya aja sama om"

Zhang Chunhua: "ya boleh dicoba, ya sudah nanti aku tanya. Omong-omong kamu ngapain disini?"

Author Kamen: "saya ndak tahu, saya penulis diluar cerita tetapi pikiranku ada didalam cerita entah kenapa atau mungkin untuk membantu nyonya cantik ini"

Zhang Chunhua: *blush* "hadduh kamu ini ya…. Udah cewek omongan cowok"

Author Kamen: "hihihi Kamen gitu lho B)"

Zhang Chunhua: "ya sudah tante tinggal ya"

Perbincangan saya dengan nyonya cantik pun berakhir. Ia pergi ke suaminya untuk mencari jawaban. Entah mengapa yang aku lihat bukan yandere namun seperti "Nadeshiko", istri setia. Kula ana ing luar cerita, namun pikiran dan hati ada di cerita (maneh lidahku iki, nek pingin ini jangan dibaca)

**_Rumah Keluarga Sima_**

Sampailah Zhang Chunhua dirumahnya, ia langsung mencari suaminya sana, sini dan sono. Akhirnya dia menemukannya, duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca Koran. Pelan-pelan ia mendekatinya dengan rasa ragu-ragu dan takut.

Zhang Chunhua: "eee eeto, papa?"

Sima Yi: "hm? Oo mama, udah pulang ditungguin dari tadi sama Sima Shi"

Zhang Chunhua: "oh ya. Pa, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Sima Yi: "Tentu lah, sang suami harus mendengarkan istri"

Zhang Chunhua: "aaaanu, kamu sayangkan sama aku?"

Sima Yi: "sayang donk, sudah 20 tahun menikah kok ndak sayang"

Zhang Chunhua: "buktikin pakek ABCDEFG!"

Sima Yi: "kalo gitu, ABCDEFGHIJK"

Zhang Chunhua: *blush* (hebat amat 2 bulan A s/d G, kita 20 tahun A s/d K, wah suamiku hebat!) "apa artinya?"

Sima Yi: " kamu itu Amazing, Beautiful, Cute, Dynamic, Elegant, Fantastic, Glamourous, Hightech"

Zhang Chunhua: "hah makasih pa, trus IJK-nya"

Sima Yi: "I'm Just Kidding"

Zhang Chunhua mendengar sepatah kata itu langsung ma-jlep. Dari senyum tante ayu dadi Yandere menakutkan. Sima Yi hanya memperhatikan korannya terus melihat ke istrinya.

Sima Yi: "kenapa ma kok megang panci?" (merinding)

Zhang Chunhua: ":0:0=)):0 hemheehmm ndak papa kok" (senyuman sinis)

*GAMBRONG pancie jatuh*

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shi dan Zhao pulang dari les

Shi dan Zhao: "TADAIMA!"

Sima Shi: "mama, Titipan bakpaoku sudah"

Zhang Chunhua: "sudah, tuh ada dimeja"

Sima Shi: "asyik!"

Sima Zhao: "WWWHHHHAAAAA!"

Sima Shi: "kenapa Zhao?"

Sima Zhao: "kak papa kak…..0_0"

Kedua pandangan mereka menuju ke papa mereka yang ada di lantai pingsan

Shi dan Zhao: "PAPA!"

Zhang Chunhua: "hehehehhihihihih"

Ya begitulah, nasib dikeluarga Sima dengan Ibu Zhang Chunhua. Walau dia daksebut Yandere tapi sebenarnya ia mirip ke istri-istri yang baik (sori ya om Sima Yi)

* * *

**_Cerita kaping telu wis digarap, my apologies for mistakes and is it bad? If it is then I'm sorry. Inspirasi dari SMS yang dikirim sama temen ada yang mau nambah boleh PM aja atau direview, pokoknya jangan cewek yang sudah aku buat. maaf kalo aku nginterupt atau masuk ke cerita, ndak tahu kenapa aku nulis, who's next? (drumroll) Daqiao!_**


End file.
